


That'll Do, Son by Lady Kasai

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Afterlife, Come Shot, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Lady Kasai's summary of her fic (cuz my brain can't)"Basically, Goku gets sent to hell and has to fight his way back to life, coming to terms with a few old enemies in the process."





	1. The Third Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired my stupid muse -_- It's incomplete, unfortunately, but pretty entertaining. Lady Kasai was cool enough to give me permission to post some art based off her story https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1060787/1/That-ll-Do-Son. The speech bubbles are all extracts from her fic, all credit to her <3  
> The chapter titles are also hers ^^;
> 
> Actually, fuck that link. Just found a better one! [It has the juicy scenes <3]  
> https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/dragon-ball-z-gt-fan-fiction/that-ll-do-son-/23496
> 
> Thank you L.K.! :D


	2. Beautiful




	3. Poor Raditz




	4. This is Gonna Take a While




	5. Bardock's Nightmare




	6. Took me Long Enough




End file.
